The present invention generally pertains to a pressure sensor and, in particular, to a load transducer-type metal diaphragm pressure sensor suitable for sensing a pressure of a highly corrosive gas used in semiconductor device fabrication processes.
Generally, a pressure sensor for sensing a fluid pressure has, for example, a diaphragm that acts as a pressure sensing element and is configured such that deflection (pressure deformation) of a diaphragm under a fluid pressure applied through a pressure port is converted to an electrical signal, thereby enabling the fluid pressure to be measured.
As a method of sensing deflection of a diaphragm under the influence of a fluid pressure, a load transducing method may be employed, wherein deflection of a diaphragm is first converted to a linear motion by another mechanism and an amount of displacement of the diaphragm detected.
A load transducer-type diaphragm pressure sensor comprises, for example, a strip-shaped beam member made of an elastic metal which spans a disc-shaped diaphragm and is secured at each of its ends to the diaphragm; a pivot in the form of a pin-shaped member which is secured by means of, for example, welding between the midsection of the back side of the disc-shaped diaphragm, to the front side of which a pressure is applied, and the midsection of the beam member; a strain gauge bonded to the back side of the beam member, to the front side of which the pivot is secured, said strain gauge consisting of resistor elements for converting deformation under pressure to electrical resistance; and a bridge circuit for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the strain gauge and outputting the detected change as an electrical signal. In such a load transducer-type diaphragm pressure sensor, stresses produced in the disc-shaped diaphragm as a result of application of fluid pressure are concentrated in the center of the disc-shaped diaphragm, and the resulting vectors cause a linear motion to be generated in a pivot in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the disc-shaped diaphragm, whereby extension stresses act on the beam member. These extension stresses acting on the beam member deform the strain gauge bonded to the beam member, and as the strain gauge is deformed, an electrical resistance varies, which is detected as a function of an applied fluid pressure in the form of an electrical signal by the bridge circuit. Thus, an increase in an amount of displacement of the pivot disposed in the center of the disc-shaped diaphragm is a function of a pressure applied-to the diaphragm, while a decrease in an amount of displacement of the pivot is a function of a reduced pressure with respect to the diaphragm.
As stated, in such a load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor, stresses produced in a disc-shaped diaphragm are concentrated in the central portion thereof and the resulting vectors translate into a linear motion of the pivot. Therefore, such a load transducer type diaphragm has excellent operation linearity and reproducibility and advantageously is subject to few hysteresis errors.
Further, in such a load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor, a strain gauge is not directly bonded to the back side of a diaphragm, which results in low thermal conductance of a pressured fluid by the diaphragm with respect to the strain gauge and therefore, a pressure can be measured accurately with any influence of temperature drift caused by the strain gauge on a detected signal being kept minimal.
However, in a conventional load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor such as described above, a strip-shaped beam member made of elastic metal is welded to each end of a diaphragm and a pivot is also welded between the midsection of the beam member and the midsection of the diaphragm. Such a configuration of a conventional load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor requires precise welding processes to be carried out at the time of fabrication, and this translates into high manufacturing costs.
Further, as a strain gauge in a conventional load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor is manually bonded directly to a metal beam member, not only is it difficult to accurately position the strain gauge to be bonded but also specialized skills unsuited to mass production are required. Still further, as a strain gauge and a beam member are bonded using an adhesive, characteristics of the strain gauge are subject to change while the adhesive is being cured during a bonding process, which makes it impossible for a sensor to detect a pressure with a high degree of precision.
Given the aforementioned problems of a conventional load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved load transducer type metal diaphragm pressure sensor with a high degree of precision which is relatively uncomplicated and low in cost and can be easily mass-produced.
According to the present invention, a load transducer type metal diaphragm pressure sensor for sensing a fluid pressure comprises: a disc-shaped metal diaphragm having on one side a pressure portion to which a fluid pressure is applied and further having an annular-shaped frame integrated with the metal diaphragm on the reverse side; a strip-shaped silicone beam member which spans the diaphragm in a direction of a diameter of the annular-shaped frame, and has electrically insulating insulation bases provided on each of its ends as well as in its midsection, and is further bonded to the frame of the metal diaphragm via the insulation bases at each of its ends; a pin-shaped pivot connected between the midsection of the beam member and the midsection of the metal diaphragm via the insulation base on the reverse side of the metal diaphragm; and a bridge circuit containing diffused resistor elements functioning as a pre-formed strain gauge on the side of the beam member opposite to the side where the pivot is connected.
In such a load transducer type metal diaphragm pressure sensor, deflection of a metal diaphragm under the influence of fluid pressure to be sensed is transmitted to a beam member via a pivot, so that a change in electrical resistance of diffused resistor elements is detected as an electrical signal by the bridge circuit.
According to the present invention, a strip-shaped beam member containing a bridge circuit is made of a thin silicone film. Therefore, compared to a conventional metal beam member, the strip-shaped beam member of the present invention has a higher resistance change rate with respect to a stress change. Thus, the present invention is able to provide a load transducer type diaphragm pressure sensor that is both highly sensitive and precise.
According to the present invention, a strip-shaped beam member is made of a thin silicone film. Therefore, the present sensor can be mass-produced by means of batch process similar to silicone semiconductor device fabrication processes. Thus, the present invention can provide a pressure sensor at a low cost and its fabrication process does not require a specialized manual operation for bonding a strain gauge, thereby eliminating problems of poor bonding and strain gauge positioning error. As will be clear from the above, then, the present invention provides a pressure sensor that is easy to fabricate.
According to the present invention, beam members can be mass-produced by using thin silicone films. Thus, by simply adjusting only a thickness of a metal diaphragm which has a simple structure and can be readily fabricated while using the same beam member, the present invention can provide a versatile pressure sensor whose measurable pressure ratings can be freely changed.